The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a game system, and an input determination method.
A game system that implements a fitness game has been known (see JP-A-2006-318385, for example). Such a game system displays a body movement instruction image on a display section, determines whether or not an input start timing of the player coincides with a reference start timing of a determination period, and determines whether or not input information that has been input during the determination period coincides with defined input information.
However, since the above determination process is likely to determine that the input start timing does not coincide with the reference start timing, an input determination process that satisfies the player may not be implemented.